Love Binds
by WritingQueen390
Summary: The DigiDestined go on a camping trip to the Digital World and TK and Kari can't go. When the DigiDestined start to dissapear, it's up to them to rescue them! Meanwhile, Davis finally gets a girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1: Home By 3:00

**Love Binds**

By

**WrightingQueen690**

**Chapter 1: Home** **by 3:00**

**Kari's Prospective**

**"Kari, are you sure you're not going to come on the camping trip with us?" asked Tai.**

**"Oh, yeah" said Kari, "I'm just going to go on the digital world camping trip and leave Gatomon, who is sick, to sneeze her guts out on my bed!"**

**"Okay, Okay, sorry I asked."**

**"Besides," said Kari, "T.K. is also missing the trip to help me with Gatomon. You know how hard it is to give her her medicine."**

**"I'm not taking your icky medicine!" yelled Gatomon from the other room.**

**Tai and Kari ignored her.**

**"So I'll be back on Saturday." said Tai, "If I'm not back by 3:00, then call me on my cell phone.**

**"Okay, now you're starting to sound like dad."**

**"I'm serious! You've seen all of the dangerous things in the digital world. Something might happen."**

**"Fine, well I guess I'll see you on Saturday.**

**"Bye."**

**T.K.'s Prospective**

**T.K. was so disappointed. He really wanted to go on the digital world field trip with his brother, Matt. But Kari's digimon was sick and you don't know how hard it is to feed Gatomon her medicine. **

**But T.K. wasn't just helping Kari because the have been best friends since they were 8, he was also helping her because he had a crush on her. He couldn't tell her because (like any kid with a crush) he didn't want to ruin the good friendship they had. Plus, Davis would totally kill him!**

**T.K. looked at the clock. He was totally late! He packed up his things, and searched for Patamon. **

**His mom had gone out grocery shopping, so she wasn't home. She left a list of emergency numbers on the counter (as usual).**

**Finally he found Patamon, sleeping on the couch (also as usual).**

**"Patamon... Patamon...Patamon!**

**It was no use. He could not wake Patamon up (again, as usual).**

**T.K. got two plates, and clashed them together which made a loud noise that sounded almost like a gong.**

**"Ahhhhh! Don't do that!" Patamon yelled.**

**T.K. ignored him. **

**"C'mon, we're late." said T.K.**

**Kari's Prospective**

**Kari had waited 15 minutes for T.K. and Patamon.**

**Gatomon already hid somewhere in the apartment (it was amazing she could get up in her condition).**

**Finally, the doorbell rang.**

**"Where have you been?!" Kari said irritated.**

**"I'm so sorry!" said T.K. "I lost track of time and-"**

**"Never mind that! Right now, we need to find Gatomon and give her her medicine."**

**For the next half hour, they looked everywhere for Gatomon and could not find her. Finally, they gave up. Until they heard sneezing under Kari's old stuffed animals. The second they found Gatomon, Patamon put her under a pot. When Patamon let her out, Gatomon tried to get away, but Kari and T.K. grabbed her and forced Gatomon her medicine **

**"Finally!" T.K. and Kari said in relief**

**(This is my first fic ever so please review! I will update soon)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blonde Girl

**Love Binds**

**Chapter 2: The Blonde Girl**

**Anna's Prospective**

**3 days ago**

**At an ice cream parlor,** **sits a blonde DigiDestined girl named Anna, (not the blonde DigiDestined Anna from Russia) sad, alone, and unhappy.** **Her digimon, Deramon, had recently died in battle and ever since she has been really upset. Anna didn't have any friends. Deramon was her only friend. It was hard to loose him. **

**When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a tiny blue creature with pointy ears and a little white face coming out of a boy's handbag. Right away, she knew it was a digimon.**

**She needed to know where that boy got his digimon so if Deramon couldn't be her friend, someone had to be, right?**

**She walked up to the table the boy with the digimon was sitting at.**

**Also sitting at the table was a purple haired girl wearing a blue headband, a pink shirt, a red skirt and big glasses and a boy who was about 10 with a brown hair and a purple shirt.**

**"Hi" Anna blurted out, "um, I saw that little um, blue thing poking out of your bag and I was wondering were you got it?**

**"Uhhh," said the boy in confusion. She couldn't believe he couldn't answer this simple question.**

**"At the toy store!" blurted out the purple haired girl.**

**"From his friend!" blurted out the brown haired boy**

**"At the pet store!" blurted out the boy with the digimon.**

**"I mean," began the boy with the digimon. I got it from my friend who got it at the pet store but then didn't want it and thought it was from the toy store and tried to return it…. **

**The more the boy talked, the more** **Anna was not buying it.**

**Anna grabbed her purse took out her purple D-3 and put it on her table.**

**They all stared at her. It was obvious they could tell she was a DigiDestined.**

**"Where is your digimon?" asked the brown haired boy.**

**Anna's face turned from a grin, to a very sad and unhappy face.**

**"He died in a battle." Anna said sadly.**

**Everybody else suddenly had unhappy faces.**

**"That's why I'm wondering where you got your digimon." Said Anna "So I could get a new one."**

**They all stared at her.**

"**You just can't get a new digimon once you loose the other one like some toy!" said the purple haired girl.**

"**Yolei, what do you expect," said the boy with the blue digimon, "it's not like another digimon is going to fall out of the sky!"**

"**Well, Davis, "said Yolei, "What if you lost Veemon and you couldn't get him back, would you 'get another digimon'?" **

"**That's different"**

"**How?"**

"**Uh…"**

"**Wait." Said the brown haired boy to Anna. "My friends and I need to talk." **

**Davis's Prospective**

**Cody, Yolei, and Davis walked into an ally so no one could hear them. **

"**Why can't we take her to the digital world and get her a digi egg?" asked Davis.**

"**Because," said Yolei, "how do you know that this digimon won't die too?"**

"**Well," said Davis, "we weren't the best digi destonds when we started out."**

"**He does have a point." said Cody. "And if she's anything like Davis was when he started out, we definitely need to help her with her new digimon."**

**Davis ignored Cody's comment.**

"**Wait!" cried Davis in inspiration, "What about that camping trip we're having in 3 days?"**

"**Yeah," said Yolei, "what about it?"**

"**Well," said Davis, "why can't we take Anna? She's a DigiDestined too."**

**Yolei and Cody thought about it for a second.**

"**Well," said Cody, "I guess if she wants to-"**

**Before Cody could finish his sentence, Davis rushed back to the ice cream shop to tell Anna the good news.**

**Anna's Prospective**

**3 Days Later**

**Anna was so excited! Davis and his friends Yolei, and Cody, told her that she can go with them on a DigiDestined camping trip to the digital world! **

**That is, she was excited, until she remembered what happened to her last digimon. Yolei was right, a digimon isn't some toy you loose and then you can get another one. **

**Yolei did talk about her friend, Ken, whos digimon also died but then he was reborn, but Anna didn't think that her and Deramon had the same kind of friendship as Yolei described Ken and his digimon had. **

**To tell you the truth, Anna never really felt Deramon was right for her. She fed him, brushed him and took care of him, but half of the time Deramon was either rude or just wouldn't listen to her. But Anna wasn't the best DigiDestined either. She always yelled at Deramon to do exactly what she told him to do.**

**But it wasn't either their fault Deramon died, the digimon they fought (DexDoruGreymon) was just too powerful, but try telling that to Anna.**

**But even though Anna didn't have a digimon, she did have fun seeing the other DigiDestined. She thought she was the only DigiDestined until 3 days ago, and now she sees all of these other people just like her with digimon. But she was really glad that Davis was there because it was really easy to talk to him. He was basically the whole reason she was even there in the first place!**

"**Hey, Anna." said Davis. "I'm really glad you came on the trip." **

"**Yeah, I guess I'm glad I came too."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I can tell something's wrong by the way you said 'yeah'."**

"**Davis, what if my new digimon dies just like my other one? It's not like every time my digimon dies I can just get a new one."**

"**Well how did your last digimon die?"**

"**Davis, I don't really I want to talk about it."**

"**Fine, then I'll just walk away"**

"**Okay."**

"**Yep, I'm walking away."**

"**Uh-huh."**

**Davis ran back.**

"**Please just tell me."**

"**Nope."**

"**Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee"**

**Anna got annoyed. **

"**Fine, I'll tell you. A couple weeks ago, Deramon and I were walking home from school, but then we saw a giant, dragon-like digimon. He said his name was DexDoruGreymon. At first we thought we could handle him, despite his size, but we were wrong. But it wasn't just his size, Deramon and I weren't working together. It was one fight after another and…. I don't really want to say the rest."**

"**Anna, look! It's the digimon egg patch!"**

**It was amazing! She had never seen anything like it. There were hundreds of eggs and thousands of baby digimon.**

**Anna didn't know which one to choose from.**

"**Anna!"**

"**Davis," said Anna, "did you hear that."**

"**No"**

"**Anna!"**

"**There it is again!" said Anna.**

"**Anna, please find me!"**

"**Someone's calling my name, I think it's coming from over there."**

"**Anna!"**

**Finally, she found out where the sound was coming from. It was coming from a pink digi-egg with yellow polka dots.**

**Anna picked it up. The second she picked it up, it glowed a beautiful gold light. All of the sudden, the egg hatched! Out came a cute, little, yellow bunny-like digimon with tiny feet, blue eyes, pointy ears and a fox's tail.**

"**Hi!" squeaked the digimon, "My names Viximon, and I'm your digimon!"**

"**I think you found your digimon." said Davis.**

**(Please review! Update coming soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pink Monster

**Chapter 3: The Pink Monster**

**5 Days Later: Saturday 3:05**

**Kari's Prospective**

**Kari was starting to get worried. Her brother was very clear that he would be back from the camping trip on Saturday, before 3:00 and if he wasn't, she should call him on his cell phone. The problem was she did, and he didn't answer it. Tai **_**always**_** answers his cell phone!**

**Kari called T.K. on his cell phone.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey, T.K., It's me, Kari."**

"**What's up?"**

"**Tai, and Matt, and everybody else should have been back hours ago."**

"**So he's just late. Does it really matter what time the get home?"**

"**Tai was very specific that if he wasn't home by three, I should call him."**

"**So, what's the problem? Why can't you call him?"**

"**I did call him, his phone was off. Why would he have his phone off if he knew I was going to call?"**

"**That's true, maybe we should go to the digital world and check things out now that Gatomon's better."**

"**That's a good idea. We have to pack our things, think of an excuse to our parents, and we'll leave in a half an hour."**

**Anna and Davis's Prospecticve**

**Hours ago **

"**Hey, has anyone seen Joe?" asked Davis.**

"**No," said Mimi. "I haven't seen him since we started hiking."**

_**Maybe I'm worrying to much**_**, thought Davis,**_** Maybe Joe is just gathering food and water for the rest of the hike. **_

**But Davis was wrong. Joe hadn't come back for a long time. In fact, he hasn't seen Mimi since he talked to her. Soon, Cody, Yolei, Sora, and other DigiDestined were disappearing. Everybody who was left was worried.**

"**Let's just keep walking." said Tai. "If we just get out of the forest we don't have to worry about getting caught and we can make a plan to find the others.**

**Minutes later, Davis heard something in the bushes.**

"**Do you hear something, Veemon?" asked Davis.**

"**No." said Veemon. "I think your goggles are on too tight." **

**Davis knew what he heard. He walked toward the bush. **

**All of the sudden, a furry, pink hand with black nails grabbed his arm!**

**He was going to scream but his yell was muffled with the other hand.**

**Anna saw this and grabbed his legs, but the digimon was too strong. **

**The digimon dragged Davis into the forest. Anna got down and cried because she lost yet another friend.**

**T.K.''s Prospective**

**A half an hour later, T.K. and Kari left for the digital world. **

"**So, what did you say to your mom?" asked Kari.**

"**I told my mom that I wanted to spend some 'quality time' with Matt so I'm going to catch up with him on the trip. What did you tell yours?"**

"**My mom is out of town to see my Grandmother. My dad didn't want to come. I told him that I'm going to sleep over at Yolei's." **

"**What if something happened to the others?"**

"**Don't worry, T.K., I bet we've dealt with a lot worse."**

"**But what if something happens to us?"**

"**We'll think about that when it happens."**

"**Yeah, I guess right now we should just worry if we even find the others."**

**For hours, T.K. and Kari looked all over the digital world for the others, but there was no trace of them. Soon, they realized that they had to stay over for the night so they can search for the others earlier. Eventually, they found a nice camping ground.**

"**Maybe we should go home tomorrow." Suggested T.K., "I mean, what if they came back late and we came all this way for nothing?"**

"**I know their here." said Kari. "I can just feel it."**

"**Okay, I just don't want all of this to be for nothing."**

"**Are you saying you don't care about Matt?!"**

**"Of course I do!"**

"**So what are you saying?"**

"**What if something happens to us and the others are safe at home?"**

"**If you really believe that then why don't you just go home?"**

"**If something is really bad is here, would you want to be all by yourself?"**

"**Are you saying I'm weak?"**

**T.K. couldn't believe it. Everything he said was wrong!**

"**You know, if were going to fight, then I don't think we should even sleep in the same tent."**

"**Fine!"**

**T.K. stomped away angrily. Patamon followed him.**

"**T.K.," said Patamon, "you need to work together with Kari. What if it's like you said, and something horrible comes and you guys aren't working together?"**

"**I just don't want to talk about it right now."**

**T.K. had regretted saying that he didn't want to sleep in the tent because he had no other place to sleep but on a big rock. He was so glad that he brought his sleeping bag.**

**A few hours after he fell asleep he heard a noise in the bushes. At first he thought it was a stray digimon and would go away, but it didn't stop. He started to get annoyed.**

**He slowly walked toward the bushes to see what was going on. The second he got close to the bush, a giant, furry, pink digimon sprang out. **

**T.K. wasn't surprised that Patamon was sleeping through all of this.**

**The furry digimon stopped right in front of him. He recognized the digimon once it got closer yo him. It was a Magnadramon! Gatomon's mega form is Magnadramon, but it sure wasn't the Magnadramon he knew. This Magnadramon had teeth sharper than nails, her pink fur was dirty and she didn't look very friendly.**

"**Hello, T.K." said the Magnadramon**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**I've been watching you. You and that girl have much teamwork. You like her, don't you."**

"**Me, like Kari! No way!" **

"**Fine, but if say if you did like her, I could have convinced her to go out with you."**

**If their was one thing T.K. wanted, it was to at least go out with Kari once, to see if he really liked her, or if it was just a stupid crush.**

"**How?" asked T.K.**

"**Well, if you liked her," said Magnadramon, "which I'm not saying you do, all you would have to do is give me your crest for just a few moments, and all of your dreams with Kari will come true. You see, I'm a spell caster." **

**T.K. thought about this for a moment.**

"**So," began T.K., "I'll be right there when you cast the spell?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Fine. I'll do it."**

**T.K. took off his crest and handed it to Magnadramon.**

**Kari's Prospective**

**Kari woke up the next morning and felt awful. Not awful like sick, awful like guilty. But she did feel sick because she could barley sleep. She felt so bad that T.K. and Patamon had to sleep outside. What if it's like her brother said and he ran into an evil digimon?**

"**Kari," said Gatomon, "you don't look so well."**

"**I'm fine," said Kari, "I just didn't get much sleep last night" **

"**Maybe you should get some more rest."**

"**No! I have to look for Tai! Something happened to them, I can feel it. We just need to find them."**

**Kari unzipped the tent and went outside.**

"**I'm going to look for food. Can you wake up T.K. and Patamon?" asked Kari. **

"**Sure." replied Gatomon.**

**Gatomon's Prospective**

**Patamon couldn't believe it. Normally T.K. was the one trying to wake him up, but this time it was the exact opposite. What, was he staying up all night and partying without him? **

**Luckily, Gatomon came. **

"**Good morning, Patamon." said Gatomon. **

"**Good morning." Patamon replied. "Can you help me wake up T.K.?"**

"**How long have you been awake?"**

"**About a half an hour, why"**

"**It takes you a half an hour to wake up a human?!"**

"**Oh, yeah, I have a gong like in cartoons?"**

"**Uh, why can't you just shake him?"**

"**Uhh… I haven't thought of that."**

**Gatomon giggled.**

**She gently shook him.**

"**T.K., wake up. It's morning." Gatomon said softly. **

**T.K. quickly woke up.**

"**What time is it?" T.K. said sleepily**

"**It's about 7:30." said Patamon.**

"**Is Kari up?" asked T.K. **

"**Yeah," replied Gatomon, "she just got up. She's looking for food."**

"**Maybe I should help her gather food." Suggested T.K.**

**T.K. walked away to look for Kari.**

**T.K.'s Prospective**

_**Was that a dream, **_**T.K. thought as he walked through the forest, **_**or did I give away my crest to some strange digimon? I mean, I don't even remember anything that happened after all that.**_

**T.K. quickly felt his neck. His crest was gone. **

_**Nope, I don't think that was a dream. **_

**T.K. started to worry about this when**

"**Hi, T.K.!" said Kari.**

**T.K. jumped.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I startled you."**

"**No, I was just looking for you. So did you find any food?"**

**Kari lifted a big basket and she had it half filled with cherries.**

"**We're having cherries for breakfast?" asked T.K.**

"**I know, but these were all I could find and you know I can't kill fish even if I wanted to-"**

"**No, no, it's fine. I really don't care what I eat as long as I have something to eat."**

**Kari looked at him for a second.**

"**T.K.," she began, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean you didn't care about your brother. I was just mad that's all. I've been thinking and you're right, we have to stick together. I mean if something could have taken all of those DigiDestined, just imagine what it could do to us."**

**It was obvious that T.K. really didn't want to imagine what it could do to them. **

"**I agree, we have to work together, let's just have breakfast and than search for the others."**


	4. Chapter 4: A Damaged Friendship

**Chapter 4: A Damaged Friendship**

**Kari's Prospective**

**After they ate breakfast they started to search for the others. The Elecmon at the digimon egg patch told them which way they went. Eventually, they were in a dessert. Kari was starting to get iterated because the sand was ruining her new shoes and Patamon was saying "Are we there yet?" about three times a minute. T.K. was also getting annoyed because of Patamon and his hat kept blowing away. **

**Suddenly, T.K. saw a pink thing from far away. He couldn't see it very well with the sand in his eyes so from his point of view it looked like a giant furry pink blob. But as it got closer, and he knew it was Magnadramon. **

"**T.K.," said Kari, "either that's a really weird looking mirage or a pink digimon is coming this way! We should ask her for directions."**

**It was obvious that T.K. didn't want to see Magnadramon. **

"**Why would we need directions?" asked T.K., "We're not lost, we just don't know where we are at the moment."**

"**T.K., that is the oldest excuse in the book."**

**While T.K. and Kari were arguing about this, Magnadramon was getting closer. **

"**Look, she's getting closer!" said Kari. She started waving her arms in the air.**

"**Excuse me," Kari called out, "we don't know where we are, can you help us?"**

**Magnadramon came closer. All of the sudden, Magnadramon knocked Patamon to the ground.**

"**Patamon!" everybody called out.**

"**I'm okay." said Patamon.**

**Magnadramon was coming back.**

"**We've got to stop her!" said Gatomon. "Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"**Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"**

**Angewomon and Angemon shot their arrows at Magnadramon but they all missed. **

"**T.K.," said Kari "you need to use your crest to make Angemon digivolve MagnaAngemon!"**

"**Uhhhh." **

"**What's wrong?" **

**Kari looked at T.K.'s neck and realized his crest wasn't there.**

"**T.K., where's your crest?" **

"**Uhhhh."**

"**What's going on here?"**

"**Uhhhh."**

**There were going to be more questions from Kari and more "uhhhh's" from T.K., but then Magnadramon flew right past Angemon and Angewomon and flew right to T.K. She grabbed him and threw him about ten feet away from Kari.**

"**T.K.!" Kari and Angemon shouted out.**

**She flew around him and dropped gold dust in his face. All of the sudden, his blue, ocean-like eyes turned gray. Angemon turned into Patamon again. T.K. walked over to Kari and grabbed her by the arm.**

"**What did you do to him?!" demanded Kari.**

**Magnadramon didn't answer. Angewomon once again tried to hit Magnadramon once again, but again missed. **

"**Dragon fire!" Magnadramon called.**

**Suddenly, a giant bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and hit Angewomon. Angewomon soon turned into Salamon. Kari was going to cry. **

**About a half an hour later**

**Kari found herself in some sort of jail cell. Salamon tried to get out by digivolving to Gatomon, but nothing she did worked. **

**Patamon was put in another cell. She remembered what Izzy told her about when he was under a spell and Tentomon turned into Pabumon. At the moment Patamon was de-digivoled to Tokomon. **

_**It's all my fault. **_**Kari thought in her head.**_** I shouldn't have fought with him.**_

**She just kept remembering the fight detail by detail, even though she wished she didn't. The reason she thought about this was because she couldn't help but wonder why Magnadramon did all of this. Why did she put a spell on T.K.? Why was she holding them prisoner? And did she capture the others. The answer to that was probably yes. But then she remembered something.**

"**Gatomon." Kari whispered.**

"**What is it?" asked Gatomon.**

"**Remember four years ago when Myotismon took over the town?" **

"**Great, more bad things to think about."**

"**No. Remember when he captured Mimi and DemiDevimon put her under a sleeping spell?" **

"**Yeah. And your point is?"**

"**The light from her crest woke her up and broke the spell! And during the fight, T.K. didn't have his crest on."**

**Gatomon finally understood what Kari was saying. **

"**That means the crest must break spells. So that explains why Magnadramon didn't put a spell on you, because you still have your crest!"**

"**And don't forget, the crests have a lot of power, which is why Magnadramon wants them!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Help

**Chapter 5: Some Help **

**Kari's Prospective**

**Kari had to think of a plan, but every thing she thought of came back to the same thing: T.K. She couldn't think of anything to break the spell. **

_**I know I can do it if I try. **_**Kari thought. **_**I know T.K.'s in there, I just need some way to get to him.**_

**T.K. was guarding the cells so they don't get out. Kari thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him.**

"**T.K. please listen to me!" Kari begged "I know you're in there somewhere. You wouldn't do this to your friends! You can fight this, I know you can. I just can't see you this way!"**

**It was no use. T.K. just wouldn't listen. Kari needed a way to get to him, but what? **

_**Maybe I should tell him how I really feel. **_**Kari thought.**_** Besides, he probably won't be able to hear me.**_

**She remembered a song that she heard on the radio. She couldn't remember what it was called and she only knew a couple words, but she thought singing it was the perfect way to tell him.**

"**Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be, I still wish on the stars as they fall from above, cause I still believe-"**

"**In love." somebody said.**

"**T.K.?!" Kari asked in excitement.**

**She looked at him and just for a moment, his grey eyes turned back into blue, but then turned back into grey. But Kari didn't care, she just cared that she broke the spell, sort of. After T.K. walked away, Kari had the biggest grin on her face. What just happened made it easier for Kari to think of a plan.**

**Gatomon's Prospective**

**Hours later **

**It was late (well they couldn't tell exactly what time it was but they could tell it was late) and Kari and Tokomon were asleep. Gatomon was still awake though. She just couldn't sleep knowing that she couldn't defeat Magnadramon. But Gatomon didn't do anything but sit there and try to think of a way to defeat her. But then, at the corner of her eye, she saw something great. **

"**Kari, wake up!" said Gatomon shaking her like Yolei shakes Davis when she's mad at him.**

"**I'm up! I'm up!" Kari said sleepily, "What's the problem?"**

"**Nothing's the problem! I just saw something that's going to get us out of here!**

"**What?!"**

"**It's right there."**

**Gatomon pointed right outside the cell. Kari couldn't believe it either. Sitting right outside the cell were the keys to the cell! **

"**I don't believe it!" exclaimed Kari, "T.K. must have dropped them when I temporarily broke the spell!"**

**Kari carefully got the keys and quickly opened the door. She opened it just wide enough for her and Gatomon could fit through and just enough to not make a sound. They tried to get Tokomon out but then they heard Magnadramon coming,**

"**I'm sorry Tokomon," said Gatomon "but we'll have to come back for you."**

**They ran as fast as they could to find the exit but before they came close, Magnadramon showed up.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" asked Magnadramon angrily. **

**Just when she was about to attack, Gatomon digioved to Angewomon. T.K. heard all of the noise and came out. **

**Kari's Prospective**

**Kari thought this was also the perfect time to talk to him now that Magnadramon was occupied with Angewomon.**

"**T.K.!" said Kari "I know I've said this before but I just can't stand seeing you this way. Just think of all of the people who would hate to see you this way: Matt, Patamon, your mom, maybe Davis, and me. I know you can beat this because you're the strongest erson I've ever met. I hate seeing you like this not just because you're my best friend but also because…I… I… I love you!" **

**T.K. actually looked at her. She couldn't tell if she broke the spell even more because at that second Magnadramon was going to hit Angewomon with her tail, but Angewomon dogged it and hit Kari. Kari went smack against the wall. **

"**Kari!" T.K. called out.**

**He ran up to her as fast as he could.**

"**Kari, are you alright?" T.K. asked.**

**Kari looked at his eyes. They were ocean blue again.**

"**Am I alright!" exclaimed Kari, "I'm just glad you're back to normal!"**

"**Impossible!" exclaimed Magnadramon, "How could you possibly break my spell?"**

**Before T.K. and Kari could answer that, Angewomon shot another arrow at Magnadramon. Magnadramon turned around and snapped the arrow in half with her teeth. Magnadramon and Angewomon quickly went back to fighting. **

"**Kari," said T.K., "do you still have the keys I left for you?"**

"**Right here." Kari said taking out the keys.**

**T.K. quickly hurried to Tokomon's cage.**

"**Tokomon, I'm so sorry I did this to you." said T.K.**

"**Apology accepted." said Tokomon.**

**T.K. quickly let him out. **

"**C'mon," said T.K., "I know where the others are!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

**Kari's Prospective**

**T.K., Kari, and Tokomon rushed downstairs. There weren't any cells there, just rooms.**

"**How do you know were the others are, T.K.?" asked Kari**

"**Since Magnadramon gave me all of the keys, she had to tell me what all of the keys were for."**

**They stopped in the middle of the hallway.**

"**Right here," said T.K. pointing at one of the doors, "right in here is were the others are."**

**He grabbed the Keys and opened the door. Inside was Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Ken, but no one else.**

"**T.K.! Kari!" screamed the others with joy.**

**Tai and Matt rushed up to their siblings to hug them. **

"**Where are the others?" asked Kari.**

**Tai and Matt stopped hugging them to show them to a dark corner of the room. In that corner was Davis, Yolei, Cody, and some blonde girl, sleeping. **

"**What happened to them?" asked T.K.**

"**When Magnadramon captured all of us," began Matt "she tried putting a sleeping spell on all of us. What she didn't know was we all had crests. The spell didn't affect us for a long time, but since Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Anna don't have crests, for them it was different."**

"**Anna is that the blonde girls name?" asked Kari.**

"**Yeah." said Mimi, "She's a new DigiDestined. You see, her digimon died so we got her a new digi-egg and-"**

"**Wait!" exclaimed Kari, "Say that again?"**

"**Um, we got her a digi-egg and-" **

"**That's it!" Kari said in inspiration, "T.K., did Magnadramon take your D-3?"**

**T.K. quickly took it out.**

**Kari quickly searched Yolei for her D-3. When she found it, she started pushing many buttons at once. **

"**Kari, what are you doing?" asked Tai.**

"**Yolei, Cody, and Davis, may not have crests," began Kari, "but they have something close to it, Digi-eggs!"**

"**Of course!" said Izzy, "Digi-eggs have the same power as crests. Why didn't I think of that?"**

**When Kari was done, she put the D-3 on Yolei's lap. The crest glowed a beautiful red and green. Almost immediately, Yolei's eyes shot open.**

**She looked around the room.**

"**Why is everybody looking at me?" asked Yolei. **

**Kari rushed Cody and Davis's D-3's and woke them up. But then she looked at Anna's D-3, it didn't have a digi-egg.**

"**I'm sorry," began Kari "I don't know what to do to wake her up." **

**Then Kari thought of something that she was surprised she didn't notice."Hey," said Kari "where are the other digimon?"**

**"Their in the other room." said T.K. **

**Everybody ran out of the room to get their digimon. Everybody, except for Davis. He was just sitting there, looking at Anna. **

**T.K. and Davis's Prospective**

**T.K. noticed this and walked back in the room.**

"**Davis, are you okay?" asked T.K. **

"**I guess." said Davis.**

**T.K. sat down next to Davis.**

"**Did you know her?" **

"**Yeah, it's kind of a long story."**

"**Sounds like you were really good friends."**

"**Yeah, she was really the only one who listened to what I said and didn't think I was weird."**

**There was a long pause.**

"**Do you like her?" asked T.K.**

**Davis thought about this for a moment. He gently touched her cheek. **

"**Don't tell anyone," began Davis, "but, yeah. I mean, now that I think about it, the more I got to know her, the less I thought about Kari."**

"**Kiss her."**

"**What! What is this, sleeping beauty?"**

"**Trust me, I know that love breaks Magnadramon's spells. I mean, you like her, right? This should be easy."****  
**

**"If it's so easy, why don't you kiss Kari?"**

"**Because you are always yelling at me every time I talk to Kari."**

"**Uh… okay you have a point."**

**There was another long pause.**

"**Well, I'm going to check on the others," said T.K., "just in case Magnadramon stopped Angewomon."**

**T.K. quickly left the room.**

**Davis stared at Anna.**

_**Should I kiss her? **_**Thought Davis, **_**I mean, what if she doesn't like me back and this doesn't even work? Well, I guess it's worth a shot.**_

**Davis leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. A quick kiss, but a nice one. **

**He ran away so if Anna did wake up, she wouldn't see him. She actually did wake up, and just saw Davis running away.**

**Anna's Short Prospective**

"**Davis, what's wrong?" asked Anna, "Why are you running away? Did you just kiss me?" **_**What is this, sleeping beauty? **_**she thought.**

**Viximon's Prospective**

**Viximon seemed scared. She had just became friends with Anna, but now she was captured and Viximon knew she was being tortured. **

**But then she heard something at the door. The door opened and Tai was there! But it wasn't only Tai, it was Sora, Matt, Mimi, (oh, you know the rest), but no Anna. **

**Viximon thought of asking the girl wearing pink (aka Kari) if she knew where Anna was.**

"**Excuse me, have you seen my friend Anna? She's in a white shirt, light blue sweater, blue skirt, and her hair possibly in a ponytail?" asked Viximon. **

**The girl hesitated for a second. **

**Viximon couldn't believe she couldn't answer a simple question.**

"**Um, your friend is in the other room, and um…" the girl took a deep breath, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but you friend Anna-" **

**Just as Kari was explaining this, Anna walked into the room.**

"**Anna!" cried Viximon.**

"**Viximon!" cried Anna.**

**They ran up to each other and shared a hug.**

"**Uh, never mind." said Kari.**

**Davis came in last.**

"**Davis what took you so long?" asked Veemon.**

"**It's a long story and I'll tell you later."**

**They had their hugs and talking about how thankful they are to see each other. Then they realized that they had to face facts and that Angewomon should need help with fighting Magnadramon. They all rushed upstairs. They saw that they were still fighting, and Magnadramon had seemed to be winning.**

"**I have an idea!" said Izzy "Magnadramon is a mega digimon, so if the digimon digivolve to their mega forms, we might stop her."**

**Everyone agreed and got out their digivice's and D-3's. Most of the digimon never digivolved to their mega forms before so the digimon were kind of excited.**

"**Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon."**

"**Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon."**

"**Biyomon warp digivolve to… Phoenixmon."**

"**Palmon warp digivolve to… Rosemon." **

"**Tentomon warp digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon."**

"**Gomamon warp digivolve to… Plesiomon."**

"**Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon."**

"**Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon.**

"**ExVeemon,"**

"**Stingmon,"**

"**DNA digivolve to… Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to… Imperialdramon."**

"**Viximon warp digivolve to… Sakuyamon."**

"**Hawkmon warp digivolve to… Onismon."**

"**Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon."**

**Angewomon didn't do anything. **

"**Angewomon, why aren't you digivolving to your mega form?" asked Kari**

"**Because, my mega form is Magnadramon." said Angewomon**

"**But you aren't that Magnadramon right there isn't you. And trust me, you have better grooming needs than her."**

"**Yeah, that's defiantly true. You'll be behind all the way, right?"**

"**Of course!"**

"**Than okay! Angewomon digivolve to… Magnadramon!"**

**Like Kari said, this Magnadramon was a lot cleaner. This one was also more graceful and beautiful.**

"**Terra force!" cried WarGreymon.**

"**Ice wolf bite!" cried MetalGarurumon.**

"**Crimson flame!" cried Phoenixmon.**

"**Thorn shoot!" cried Rosemon. **

"**Mega electro shocker!" cried HerculesKabuterimon.**

"**Shaking pulse!" cried Plesiomon.**

"**Positron laser!" cried Imperialdramon.**

**"Twin blades of beauty and truth****!" cried Sakuyamon.**

"**Blast rings!" cried Aquilamon**

"**Tail hammer!" cried Ankylomon.**

"**Fire tornado!" cried (the good) Magnadramon.**

**All of their attacks almost hit Magnadramon, but most of them missed.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

**Chapter 7: The Battle**

**While everyone was fighting and Magnadramon was distracted, T.K. looked for his crest. He didn't have a very good memory of when he was under the spell, but he knew where Magnadramon kept all of the important objects for her spells and he had a very good guess she kept it there. But he didn't know how many books and other important items he couldn't make out.**

"**Tokomon," began T.K. "if you were Magnadramon and had ultimate source of power of hope in just one crest where would you put it?"**

**"It doesn't matter, she just probably just put it in any drawer."**

"**I think Magnadramon is more complicated than that."**

"**Let's just start looking."**

**They looked everywhere, but nothing. But then Tokomon found something.**

" **T.K., have you noticed that all of the drawers are empty?" called out Tokomon.**

**"Yeah, do you think she put it in another room?" asked T.K. "We'll never find it now!"**

**"But there's a lock on the top one. Rememer, you have you're D-3."**

**"Right!"**

**"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon." **

**Patamon flew up to the top drawer with the lock on it.**

**"Boom Bubble, PAA! Boom Bubble, PAA! Boom Bubble, PAAA!"**

**The lock fell off and onto the floor with a large clank,**

"**I found it!" exclaimed Patamon. "Wait, woah, wa!**

**He dropped his crest. Luckily, T.K. caught it just in time.**

**He put it around his neck. The second he put it on, a wonderful yellow light shined out of it. **

"**Great!" exclaimed T.K. "Now that I have my crest back you can digivolve to Seraphimon!"**

"**Yeah, let's do it!" said Patamon "Patamon warp digivolve to… Seraphimon."**

"**C'mon," cried (the bad) Magnadramon "is that all you've got?" **

**The whole time T.K. and Tokomon were searching for the crests, the mega digimon have been attacking and attacking Magnadramon, and some of them actually hit her, but it didn't affect her very much.**

"**There's no way we're giving up!" yelled Davis.**

"**That's right!" cried T.K. running into the room.**

**Seraphimon came flying right in front of him. **

"**Strike of the seven stars!" cried Seraphion. **

**Magnadramon tried to dodge the stars, but they came from too many places at once, and that damaged her badly. All of the digimon and DigiDestined all had the same idea.**

"**Everyone," began (the good) Magnadramon "If we combine all of our attacks, it will become so big that Magnadramon won't be able to dodge it."**

"**That's a great idea!" said Kari.**

"**Terra Force!" **

**"Ice Wolf Bite!"**

**"Crimson Flame!"**

**"Thorn shoot!"**

**"Mega electro shocker!"**

**"Shaking Pulse!"**

**"Positron Laser!"**

**"Talisman Sphere!"**

**"Cosmic Ray!"**

**"Tail Hammer!"**

**"Fire tornado!"**

**All of the attacks became a multicolored ball. As it went toward Magnadramon she tried to get out of the way, but there was no escape**

"**No! This can not happen to me!" screamed Magnadramon "I am all powerful! I can not be stopped so easily!"**

"**This day is won by good," said T.K., "and their is nothing you can do to change that."**

**When the giant ball hit her, their was a horrifying scream. When the smoke cleared, there was Magnadramon lying on the floor. She wasn't dead, but unconscious. **

"**Time to finish this once and for all." said (the good) Magnadramon. **

**The good Magnadramon flew around the bad one and dropped pink dust in her face. Seconds later, the bad Magnadramon was a black digi-egg with pink stripes on it. **

**All of the digimon de-digivolved back to their in-training forms. Kari walked over to get the digi-egg. She was almost afraid to pick it up.**

"**I guess we should give this to Elecmon." said Kari**

**An Hour later**

**Anna was sitting by a tree (just so you know, they're still in the digital world). Her long, blonde hair was tied back and blowing in the gentle wind. She was alone until Davis walked by. **

"**Why did you kiss me Davis?" she asked finally.**

"**You were under a spell, Anna. I had to break it."**

"**Is that the only reason?"**

"**Actually, no. This whole week I've spent with you was wonderful and I've come to, um, like you."**

"**I've actually felt the same way about you. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Viximon and I'd be alone again."**

**Anna grabbed Davis' hand, making him look up in suprise. Anna leaned over and kissed him, making Davis even more suprised. **

"**So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Davis asked blushing after they finally unlocked lips.**

"**Of course." **

**Then they went back to making out.**

**Kari and T.K. were sitting by a different tree. They were sitting together and not saying a word. **

"**Did you mean it?" T.K. asked finally**

"**Did I mean what?" asked Kari**

"**Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"**

**There was a long pause.**

"**O-Of course I-I meant it. But do you l-love me?"**

"**Uhhhh…"**

"**Oh, let's not start this again."**

"**Well, the whole reason we got into this mess **_**is**_** because I love you. Magnadramon told me to give her the crest if she would convince me to go out with you."**

**Kari hugged him.**

"**You're not mad?" T.K. asked.**

"**No way! You did this all for me, why would I be mad?"**

"**Kari, you're the nicest girl I ever met."**

"**Well, T.K., you're the nicest boy I ever met."**

**They held each others hands and shared a romantic kiss.**

"**Finally!" said Gatomon and Patamon.**

**They quickly stopped kissing.**

"**What are you doing here?" Kari and T.K. asked at the same time.**

"**It's time to leave." said Gatomon.**

**They quickly got up and left.**

**"So why do you think Magnadramon captured us anyway?" TK asked Kari.**

**"Oh, you know, rule the world, be all powerful, blah blah blah."**

**"You think she'll come back?"**

**"Well, if her egg hatches..." Kari grabbed TK's hand as she trailed off.**

**"Kari, if we could beat her this time we can do it again."**

**"Yeah. Oh, and TK?"**

**"Yeah?"**

"**I've always knew you and I were meant to be," Kari whispered in T.K.'s ear, "because in the end, love binds us together."**

**The end **


End file.
